A problem exists and has existed for a long time with regard to the need for an efficient and clean motor for individual and commercial use. Today's motors use large amounts of energy and in the process create harmful by products that adversely affect the environment. For over one hundred years all electric motors have been by their original design limited in their capacity to deliver leverage gains that are typically produced and derived from the magnetic attraction forces reacting between the fields and armature. Three main technology shortfall issues crippling the efficiency of these magnetic forces are the short distance between the center-line of the main shaft and the outer shell of the armature; the high magnetic induction resistance created by the prior art designs; and the resultant horsepower produced per pound of weight are very small and hinder deployment in many useful areas.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an electrically powered motor that is highly efficient and powerful such that the motor may be employed in many useful areas.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a magnetic kinetic propulsion motor that is efficient, powerful and robust.